harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:LilyMalfoy
Hejo:D To taka moja historyjka :) Moje ulubione postacie *Draco Malfoy *Lucjusz Malfoy *Narcyza Malfoy(zd.Black) *Bellatrix Lestrange(zd.Black) *Syriusz Black III *Harry Potter *James Potter *Lily Potter *James Potter II *Lily Potter II *Albus Severus Potter *Ginny Potter (zd.Weasley) *Ron Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Lord Voldemort *Severus Snape *Albus Dumbledore *Remus Lupin 'Moja historia' Liliana Narcyza Malfoy(ur. 5 czerwca 1980 r.) - czarownica czystej krwi. Córka Lucjusza Malfoya i Narcyzy Malfoy, siostra Dracona Malfoya. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1991-1998.Podczas ceremonii przydziału została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Jest żoną Harry'ego Pottera. Mają razem trójkę dzieci: Lily Lune Potter, Jamesa Pottera II i Albusa Severusa Pottera. Liliana świetnie zna oklumencje i legilimencje. Jest wężousta. Swoje drugie imię odziedziczyła po mamie Narcyzie. 'Rodzina Malfoy' Lucjusz Malfoy Narcyza Malfoy Draco Malfoy Liliana Malfoy 'Biografia' 'Dzieciństwo' Liliana urodziła się 5 czerwca 1980 roku w Wiltshire, tak samo jak jej brat Draco. Była czystokrwistą czarodziejką, a do tego członkiem rodu Malfoyów spokrewnionym ze Szlachetnym i Starożytnym Rodem Blacków. Rodzice od urodzenia uczyli ją nienawiści do mugoli i mugolaków, jednak w Hogwardzie zaprzyjaźniła się z Hermioną Granger. 'Pierwszy rok' Przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, Lily bała się, że nikt jej nie polubi. Ale rodzice mówili jej że na pewno znajdzie sobie jakichś przyjaciół. Podczas ceremonii przydziału została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Poznała tam (w szkole) Vincenta Crabbe'a, Gregory'ego Goyle'a, Adriana Pucey'a, Marcusa Flinta, Pansy Parkinson, Folisona Multona, Teodora Notta i Blaise'a Zabini ze Slytherinu, z Gryffindoru : Harry'ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger, Rona Weasleya, Ginny Weasley, Freda Weasleya, George'a Weasleya, Neville'a Longbottoma i Katie Bell, z Ravenclawu : Lunę Lovegood i z Hufflepuffu Cedrika Diggory'ego 'Drugi rok' Lily w tym roku została szukającą drużyny Ślizgonów w Quidditchu. Ucieszyła się bardzo. Jej ojciec kupił jej nową miotłę Nimbus 2001. Drużyna Ślizgonów była dobra w Quidditchu i często wygrywali. W tym roku Lily została prefektem swojego domu. Lily dobrze się uczyła, chciała mieć jak najlepsze wyniki. Lucjusz i Narcyza byli z niej dumni i zadowoleni. W każdy weekend uczniowie mogli odwiedzać Hogsmeade, więc w pewną sobotę Lily razem z Draco, Vincentem i Gregorym wybrali się tam. Spotkali tam Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona. Draco jak zwykle nie mógł się powstrzymać od naśmiewania się z nich. Draco nazwał wtedy Hermionę "szlamą", a Ron chciał mu przywalić ale Harry go powstrzymał. Lily nie naśmiewała się z nich, ponieważ lubiła Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona. 'Trzeci rok' W 1993 roku Lily została prefektem naczelnym mimo młodego wieku. Była lubiana wśród Ślizgonów. Jej brat Draco, założył Gang Dracona Malfoya, do którego należała ale niedręczyła mugolaków i osób z Gryffindoru. Na tym roku zaprzyjaźniła się bliżej z Pansy Parkinson, która lubiła dręczyć inne osoby. Pewnego dnia był mecz Quidditcha Gryffindor przeciwko Ravenclaw. Draco, Vincent, Gregory i Marcus chcąc ośmieszyć Harry'ego przebrali się za dementorów, chcieli wciągnąć w to Lily ale ona się nie zgodziła. Mówiła, że to głupi pomysł i próbowała wybić im to z głowy. Harry nie wiedział, że to Ślizgoni i wyczarował Patronusa. Draco, Vincent, Gregory i Marcus przez ten głupi pomysł dostali szlaban. 'Czwarty rok' W 1994 Lily wraz z rodzicami i bratem była obecna na finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Gdy skończył się mecz grupa Śmierciożerców terroryzowała obozowisko. Draco i Lily poszli razem za Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem do lasu. Draco drwił z Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya oraz Hermiony Granger, kiedy grupa Śmierciożerców zaczęła terroryzować obozowiczów. Zaczął szydzić z nieszczęsnych mugoli oraz sugerować Potterowi, że Śmierciożercy zrobią to samo z Granger, która jest mugolakiem. Rodzice Dracona i Lily należeli do Śmierciożerców. Przez co Ron i Harry sugerowali że ich rodzice pewnie są w tej grupie Śmierciożerców, która terroryzuje mugoli. Harry lubił Lily ale wtedy obraził ją i powiedział, że jest taka sama jak jej brat Draco. Lily poczuła się urażona i poszła w stronę obozowiska, Draco zaś obraził Harry'ego i poszedł za Lily. W tym roku Hogwart był gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Harry został jego reprezentantem. Lily wtedy cały czas była obrażona na Harry'ego za to co on niej powiedział w czasie finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Razem z Draco zaczęła kibicować Cedrikowi Diggory'emu (który zresztą był jej przyjacielem), rozdawali plakietki z napisami Kibicuj Cedrikowi Diggory'emu albo Potter cuchnie. Po pierwszym zadaniu Harry przeprosił Lily, a ona przyjęła jego przeprosiny ale powiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze raz powie na nią coś złego to obrazi się na niego śmiertelnie, a lubiła go bardzo no i była w nim zakochana. Pomiędzy pierwszym a drugim zadaniem odbył się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Lily została zaproszona na niego przez Harry'ego, na co się zgodziła. Lily podobała się Harry'emu. Na balu Harry powiedział Lily, że ją kocha, od tego czasu byli razem. 'Piąty rok' W tym roku przystąpiła razem z bratem do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Przed Ślizgonami udawała, że nienawidzi Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona, ale Draco domyślił się, że Lily udaje. Draco, który też był członkiem Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, cieszył się z możliwości odejmowania punktów. Lily cały czas udawała, że nienawidzi Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. Któregoś dnia wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym śmiała się z Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, co przychodziło jej z trudem bo lubiła ich i kochała Harry'ego, ale wszyscy Ślizgoni byli przekonani, że Lily ich nienawidzi a gdyby powiedziała im, że ich lubi to na pewno przyjaciele Lily (Ślizgoni) przestali by ją lubić. 'Szósty rok' W tym roku Lily i Draco wstąpili do Śmierciożerców pod przymusem ojca. Lord Voldemort zawiódł się na ich ojcu Lucjuszu, i w ramach zemsty przyjął ich do Śmierciożerców. Z chęcią przyjął ich do Śmierciożerców i uczynił ich najważniejszymi członkami swoich zwolenników, i polecił zabić dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Więc Lily i Draco mieli zabić profesora Dumbledore'a. Nie chcieli tego robić. Próbowali różnych sposobów, a to otruli Rona (przez przypadek), rzucili urok na Katie Bell (też przez przypadek) za co później Draco cierpiał przez zaklęcie Sectumsempra, próbowali drugi raz otruć Dumbledore'a. Draco i Lily w końcu mieli świetną okazję do zabicia Dumbledore'a. Ale tego nie zrobili. Powiedzieli mu o wszystkim, że Voldemort kazał im go zabić. Do wieży astronomicznej wpadli Prof.Severus Snape i ojciec Draco i Lily, Lucjusz. Przekonali Lily i Draco, żeby tego nie robili. Voldemort uznał sprzeciw Lucjusza za niewierność. Wybaczył mu to ale nadal do niego ograniczony szacunek. Lily i Draco nadal byli w Śmierciożercach. Do końca roku szkolnego Draco i Lily nie martwili się już tak bardzo tym wszystkim. Profesor Dumbledore obiecał Lucjuszowi i Narcyzie, że nie wyda Lily i Draco. Aurorzy na pewno złapali by ich i zamknęliby w Azkabanie. Niestety, los tak chciał, Dementorzy złapali Lily i zamknęli ją w Azkabanie. Była najmłodszym więźniem. Była tam trzy miesiące, później ją wypuścili, bo Rada Czarodziejów uznała, że jest jeszcze za młoda. 'Siódmy rok' Lily nadal uczęszczała do Hogwartu. Była obecna przy zabiciu nauczycielki mugoloznawstwa w Hogwarcie, Charity Burbage. Była również w domu Malfoyów (w swoim domu xd) w czasie gdy Szmalcownicy złapali Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona i zaciągnęli do ich dworu. Draco miał potwierdzić czy ta osoba, którą Szmalcownicy złapali to na pewno Harry Potter. Lily od razu go poznała, mimo że Hermiona rzuciła na niego jakieś zaklęcie i miał zdeformowaną twarz. Nie chciała go wydać. Powiedziała szeptem do niego "Harry, to ty?", a on kiwną głową. Musiał to usłyszeć Lucjusz Malfoy - ich ojciec, później pytał się córki czy to Harry, ale Lily mówiła, że nie wie. Nie mogła przecież wydać swojego ukochanego. Bellatriks torturowała Hermionę i napisała jej na ręce "Mudblood". Gdy Harry "odzyskał" znowu swoją twarz, wraz z Hermioną i Ronem chcieli uciec. Lily i Draco mieli już po 18 lat. 'Relacje' 'Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoyowie' Rodzice Lily. Bardzo ich kocha. Wychowali Lily na dobrą dziewczyne. Zdrobniale do Liliany mówią Liluś lub poprostu Lily. Lily ma z nimi dobry kontakt. Zawsze mówi im otwarcie o wszystkim. Zawsze wspierali córkę w trudnych chwilach. 'Draco Malfoy' Brat bliźniak Lily. Lily dobrze dogaduje się z bratem. W Hogwardzie zawsze trzymali się razem. Draco zdrobniale mówi do niej Liluś. Nigdy się nie kłócą, zgadzają się we wszystkim. Lubią spędzać razem czas. Mają wspólne zainteresowania. Wspierają się w trudnych chwilach. Są ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Gdy Harry zaatakował Dracona w łazience, Lily bardzo się tym przejeła i pobiegła pomóc bratu. 'Bellatriks Lestrange' Ciocia Lily. Nauczyła Lily oklumencji. Lily ma dobre kontakty z ciocią. Bellatriks spędziła dużo czasu w Azkabanie gdy Lily była mała, ale mimo to rozumieją się dobrze. 'Harry Potter' Mąż Lily. Harry należał do Gryffindoru. Zaprzyjaźnili się na pierwszym roku w Hogwardzie a później zakochali się w sobie. Mają 3-kę dzieci: Lily, Jamesa i Albusa. Lily na lekcjach eliksirów siedziała przed nim w ławce razem z Hermioną. 'Hermiona Granger' Najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily. Hermiona należała do Gryffindoru. Była mugolakiem ale mimo to i tego że rodzice uczyli jej nienawiści do mugolaków, zaprzyjaźniła się z Hermioną. Siedziały razem w ławce na eliksirach i na obronie przed czarną magią. Spędzały razem dużo czasu. Często razem się uczyły. Miały wspólne zainteresowania i upodobania. Obie nie lubiły wróżbiarstwa . Były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. 'Ron Weasley' Dobry przyjaciel Lily. Należał do Gryffindoru. Ron, tak samo jak Lily, był czystej krwi. Zaprzyjaźnili się na pierwszym roku w Hogwardzie. Lily lubiła go. Ron nie lubił jej brata Dracona, który obrażał go. 'Fred i George Weasley' Najlepsi przyjaciele Lily z Gryffindoru. Oni właśnie wymyśleli jej ksywke Lilo. Mają niezłe poczucie humoru dlatego Lily zawsze śmieje się z ich żartów, nawet jeśli są to śmieszne uwagi o innych Ślizgonach. Lily bardzo ich lubi. Lily znała nekromancje, co nie udawało się nikomu, i dzięki niej ożywiła Freda podczas II bitwy o Hogwart. 'Andromeda Tonks i Ted Tonks' Ciocia i wujek Lily. Andromeda była czystej krwi a Ted był mugolakiem. Lily lubiła ich najbardziej z całego wujostwa. Rodzice nigdy nie wspominali o Andromedzie, gdyż została ona wydziedziczona z powodu małżeństwa z mugolakiem. Lily często potajemnie chodziła do nich w odwiedziny. 'Nimfadora Lupin (zd. Tonks)' Kuzynka Lily. Lily bardzo lubiła Nimfadore. Jako że ona nie lubiła swojego imienia, Lily mówiła do niej Dora. Między nimi było 7 lat różnicy. 'Ginny Weasley' Najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily. Należała do Gryffindoru. Siostra Freda, George'a i Rona. W 1998 gdy Lily była w siódmej klasie a Ginny w szóstej, zawsze trzymały się razem. 'Neville Longbottom' Przyjaciel Lily z Gryffindoru. Lily poznała Neville'a na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwardzie. Neville mówił do Lily "Li" tak jak niektórzy jej przyjaciele z Gryffindoru. 'Inni uczniowie Gryffindoru' Lily była lubiana wśród Gryffonów, ponieważ była inna niż pozostali Ślizgoni. Wiele osób z Gryffindoru uważało, że Lily nie powinna być w Slytherinie tylko w Gryffindorze. W 1994 Lily została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, ponieważ wyciągnęła z tiary przydziału miecz Godryka Gryffindora, a uczynić to może tylko prawdziwy Gryfon. Więc nauczyciele stwierdzili, oprócz Snape, że Lily zostaje od 1994 przeniesiona do Gryffindoru. 'Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Folison Multon, Blaise Zabini i Teodor Nott' Najlepsi przyjaciele Lily ze Slytherinu. Lily zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwardzie. Dobrze się razem dogadywali ale gdy śmiali się z Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona, Lily wstawiała się za Gryffonami, albo nie słuchała co mówią. Blaise był zakochany w Lily ale ona nie była nim zainteresowana.